Her first name is Grace
by Bookworm0485
Summary: Detective Olivia Benson finds a special surprise on her door step late one night and is thrown into a situation she's not sure she can handle. Enter her partner and best friend Detective Elliot Stabler.
1. Olivia's Surprise

Her first name is Grace

Disclaimer: If I owned the show Dick Wolf would probably be working at McDonalds. However I'm the one working at McDonalds and Dick owns the show.

Characters for Chap. 1:

Olivia (Liv) Benson

Elliot (El) Stabler

Grace (Gracie)?

Capt. Don Cragen

/ Indicates thought

* * *

Olivia Benson was at home sitting on her couch watching one of the C.S.I. shows when somebody knocked on her door. Since she hadn't buzzed anyone up she grabbed her gun and cautiously approached the door.

Leaving the chain on she opened it slowly and peered out in to the hall. Her cop senses running high she carefully took the chain off and went into the hall or at least she was trying to when she tripped on something by her door. To her surprise that something gave a loud wail, and then began to whimper softly.

After putting her down she picked up the baby carrier and the diaper bag sitting next to it and went into her apartment to call her partner and the captain. The first call she made was to Elliot's cell. While she waited for him to pick up she went through the diaper bag looking for any information on the baby she now held. Just as he picked up she found an index card that had one sentence written on it. It said_ her first name is Grace and her middle name is Ashley_.

"_Hello"... "Hello"..._ "_Hello, Liv? Are You There?" /What.../ "Sorry, I'm here." "So did you need something Liv" _

"_Yes, Elliot, can you come to my place?" "Yeah, what for?" "I'll tell you or rather I'll show you when you get here." "What do you mean by that Liv?" "Would you stop asking questions and just come please?" "Alright I'll be there in twenty." "Thanks, bye." "See ya."_ After hanging up with Elliot she left a message for the captain; "_Hey Captain this is Olivia before you leave can you wait for me and Elliot at the station. I'll explain when you get there. Thanks bye."

* * *

_

While she was waiting for Elliot, Grace began to cry and Olivia discovered that she needed a new diaper. She changed the diaper and began to warm up one of the bottles in the bag. Just as the egg timer went off (signaling that the bottle was warm enough) Elliot buzzed to be let in.

She buzzed him in then began to feed Grace. When Elliot got to Olivia's apartment he let himself in (with a key Olivia had given him after his divorce before he found his own place) and was stunned to see his partner sitting on the couch holding a baby who was sleepily sucking on a bottle. At his entrance Olivia looked up and smiled at his shocked expression.

Talking softly she told him how she had found the baby and how'd she figured out the baby's name. After Olivia finished feeding Gracie, Elliot, who grabbed the car seat and diaper bag, and Olivia, who carried Gracie, went down to his car, loaded up and headed to the station to meet the Captain.

* * *

15 minutes and one long car ride later they reached the station house. Gracie was crying and Elliot was trying unsuccessfully to calm her down as they walked in to the squad room. Captain Cragen heard the cries in his office and stepped out to investigate them.

The look on his face when he saw Elliot and Olivia with the baby was priceless; it took him 5 minutes to form a coherent thought and another five for him to recover the power of speech. He was stunned to say the least and when he finally did speak he had to force himself not to stutter.

"What the **HELL** is going on? Benson? Stabler? Someone had better start explaining now and I mean fast." Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks and Elliot gave Gracie to Olivia and went up to the Captain and told him Baby Grace's story.

While Elliot and the Captain talked Olivia again tried to calm Gracie down, she grabbed a pacifier from the diaper bag and began to hum softly to Gracie who finally settled down and went to sleep. After hearing the story the captain made a quick decision and sat the partners down to give them the news.

"Since it's too late to call DCFS tonight, Benson you'll be taking Grace back to your place and when you come in tomorrow we'll call DCFS." After Olivia overcame her shock she agreed, "Alright Capt. Sounds like a plan. We'll see you tomorrow."Olivia, carrying Grace and Elliot, carrying the car seat and diaper bag left the station, loaded up the car, and went back to Olivia's Place. Elliot helped Olivia get everything back up to her apartment and after getting Gracie settled, he gratefully accepted Olivia's offer to crash on the couch.

_**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**_

AN: Well that's the first chapter. I almost forgot to tell you Grace is two months old. DCFS is The Department of Children and Family Services. I don't know how to explain what it is so I won't try.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and no flames. Constructive criticism is accepted because the last time I checked I wasn't a professional writer.


	2. Goodbye Gracie, Goodbye

Hooray, I finally finished Chapter 2. So sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chap. 1

Characters in Chap. 2

John Munch

Odafin (Fin) Tutuola

Olivia (Liv) Benson

Elliot (El) Stabler

Capt. Cragen

Gracie (last name unknown)

Megan Jackson (social worker)

Brett and Amanda Spears (foster parents)

* * *

Squad Room

* * *

(John) Munch and his partner Fin (Tutuola) were arguing as per usual over one of Munch's conspiracy theories when Olivia, Elliot, and Gracie came into the squad room the next day. Gracie, who'd been almost asleep, began to wail when Elliot accidentally bumped her carrier. Munch and Fin, who'd looked up when Gracie began to cry, were stunned to see Olivia holding Gracie. When Cragen came out of his office a few minutes later he had to hold back a laugh after seeing the looks on Munch and Fin's faces. Cragen gave Gracie's case to Munch and Fin and had just begun to tell her story when his phone rang. "Olivia, you and Elliot finish telling the story and take Miss Grace here up to the crib so that she won't be woken up by the noise in the bull pen." Having said that he went into his office and closed the door. Twenty frustrating minutes later (this included the 3 interruptions by Munch and Fin) Munch and Fin had left for Olivia's apartment and Olivia (after grabbing paperwork for herself and Elliot) and Gracie were up in the crib. Elliot had been called to Cragen's office as he was gathering his paper work.

* * *

Cragen's Office

* * *

"Elliot, I just got off the phone with a woman from DCFS. She said that a social worker and foster parents for Gracie would be arriving here in a few hours. Let Olivia know and tell her that I come get you two when they get here," said Cragen after Elliot had come in and closed the door. Nodding, Elliot asked, "Is there anything else?" Cragen replied, "Although I know you two were up late last night I want you to try to get some paper work done but if you get too tired, take a nap. Ok?" "Ok", said Elliot as he walked out into the squad room.

* * *

Squad Room

* * *

As he got closer to his shared desk, he noticed that Olivia had already grabbed paperwork for both of them so he went to grab coffee for them.

* * *

Crib

* * *

Gracie was asleep and Olivia was working on paperwork when Elliot arrived with the coffee. Olivia looked up when she heard the door close and asked him what Cragen had wanted. "Well he said that DCFS has sent a foster family and a social worker and they'll supposedly be here in a few hours," said Elliot in response to her question. "Damn it El. I didn't think it was going to be so soon," she paused to look over at Gracie, "I'm going to miss her." "Me too," he replied, going over to Olivia and holding her for a minute before letting go. "Let's just focus on this paperwork," she said. "Oh, one other thing, Cragen said we could take a nap if we get too tired," he said as he sat down on the couch. Two hours later the crib was dark and quiet. Olivia, Elliot, and Gracie were all sound asleep. Olivia and Elliot were curled up on one of the beds together; Olivia had her head tucked under Elliot's chin and her hands were loosely wrapped around Gracie; who was on her chest. Elliot had his arms wrapped around them, his hands resting on top of Olivia's. This is how Munch and Fin found them an hour later. "Awe, look at the little family", whispered Munch. "Be nice, old man," retorted Fin. "I'm serious, they look like a family." said Munch. "Yeah they do, don't they? I wonder if there's something going on between them." said Fin. "Maybe." said Munch as they left the crib. Cragen came in half an hour later carrying two cups of coffee to get Elliot and Olivia when the social worker and foster family arrived._ 'I wonder if there is anything going on between them. It sure **looks** like there is'_ he thought. "Olivia, Elliot, the foster parents and social worker are here," said Cragen raising his voice slightly. He waited as Elliot began to stir and slowly wake up, then repeated what he had just said, and left after handing Elliot one of the coffees. After taking a few sips he put his cup down next to the other, and putting Gracie in her carrier, he went to rouse Olivia. "Liv, wake up," he said, shaking her gently, "they're here for Gracie." She blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the lights and gratefully accepted the cup he was holding out for her. "They're here for her," he repeated. Her reaction was exactly what he'd thought it'd be when he'd asked Cragen to let him tell her; one of sorrow and hope combined with reluctance to let Gracie go. "Already?" she asked, but even as she asked she had already started to put away her stuff and Gracie's stuff. Elliot grabbed his things and they made their way to the squad room to drop their paperwork off on their desks.

* * *

Squad Room

* * *

Munch and Fin who were working on their paperwork looked up as Olivia and Elliot entered the squad room and put down their paperwork. It didn't take them long to notice the tension in Elliot's and Olivia's eyes. After Elliot told them about the social worker and foster parents Munch and Fin got up, said their goodbyes to Gracie and gave Olivia reassuring hugs before leaving for lunch. After they left Olivia took Gracie out of her carrier and she and Elliot went into Cragen's office.

* * *

Cragen's Office

* * *

"Detectives Benson and Stabler this is Megan Jackson and to her left are the Spears' Brett and Amanda," said Cragen making the initial introductions as they entered his office. An unsettling silence followed during which Elliot and Olivia (for lack of a better term) sized up the Spears' and Megan Jackson. A few moments later Megan looked at Olivia, who returned the gaze with a semi glare, and cleared her throat. "Please call me Megan," she stated; turning to Olivia, "Detective Benson would you mind giving Gracie to Mrs. Spears?" asked Megan. With a slight hesitation she did and then left the office without saying a word. Elliot stood up, apologized for himself and Olivia and started to leave when he got an idea and turned back around. "Hey Capt, would you mind if I took Gracie for a few minute and give Olivia 15 minutes with her by themselves?" Elliot asked. "That's fine, but you've only got 15 minutes." replied Cragen. Elliot took Gracie from Mrs. Spears and left the office, stopping briefly to grab Gracie's diaper bag, before going up to the crib.

* * *

The Crib

* * *

Olivia was curled up on one of the bunks when Elliot walked in and it was obvious she was trying not to cry. When she saw Elliot with Gracie she began to sob. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, shifting Gracie to make room for her. She buried her face in his shoulder and stayed that way until her sobs subsided. A few minutes later she sat up and wiped her eyes then took a whimpering Gracie from Elliot, who left to warm a bottle up for Gracie. When he returned he heard Olivia softly singing to Gracie. She had finished the song before she noticed Elliot in the door way. He went in and gave her the bottle and sat down beside her as she gave Gracie the bottle. She began to sing one of her favorite songs; Baby You Belong._There's a reason why  
You can look up every night  
And every star in heaven's in its place  
There's a reason why  
The full moon pulls the tide  
And the waves roll into a shore that always waits  
And just like that _

_  
Baby you belong  
Baby you belong  
Nothin's ever been so meant to be  
Or ever felt so right to me  
Every single part of me believes  
Baby you belong (in my life)  
Oh, baby you belong (by my side)  
There really is no mystery  
I think anyone can see  
That baby you belong with me _

_There's a voice inside  
And I heard it promise me  
When you came along  
I'd know you by heart  
Like a familiar song  
Every word is telling me  
That the time has finally come  
Now here you are  
And I know for sure _

_Baby you belong  
Baby you belong  
Nothin's ever been so meant to be  
Or ever felt so right to me  
Every single part of me believes  
Baby you belong (in my life)  
Oh, baby you belong (by my side)  
There really is no mystery  
I think anyone can see  
That baby you belong with me _

_Like the sun belongs up in the morning sky  
for at least another million reasons why_

As she finished the song, Olivia noticed that Gracie was half asleep so she began to rub Gracie's back (to burp her and put her to sleep) as she and Elliot talked. "So what do you think of Megan Jackson?" asked Olivia. "I'm not sure," he began "She seems nice, but…" he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm with you," replied Olivia, "however I'm not so sure about the foster parents." "Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied, "They seem so stiff around Gracie. It's as if they've never been around a baby before." Olivia nodded her head in agreement and they sat in silence until Elliot noticed that Gracie was sound asleep. After pointing out that Gracie was asleep to Olivia, they gathered their stuff and went down to the crib to get Gracie's carrier.

Meanwhile in Cragen's office; Cragen, Ms. Jackson and the Spears' were talk and making arrangements.

* * *

Cragen's Office

* * *

"Ms. Jackson, would it be ok for Detectives Benson and Stabler to check up on Gracie from time to time?" asked Cragen. "I don't see why not. I'll give them my card before I leave," she said. "Mr. and Mrs. Spears do you have any questions before they bring the baby back?' asked Cragen. "Yes," replied Mr. Spears, "Do you know where the birth mother is?" "That is an ongoing investigation and I am not at liberty to discuss that with you at this time," replied Cragen, "Although, I will let Ms. Jackson know if we do locate her." "I guess that's ok." said Mr. Spears. "Do you know when they'll be bringing Gracie back?" asked Mrs. Spears. "They shouldn't be too much longer," said Cragen.

* * *

The Squad Room

* * *

"Munch, Fin you guys want to say good bye to Gracie?" asked Olivia. "Yeah, sure." said Fin. "Me too," said Munch. They did and then went back to their paper work while Olivia put Gracie into her carrier. After securing Gracie, Elliot and Olivia went back into Cragen's office.

* * *

Cragen's Office

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked in with Gracie and handed her to Megan, who gave before taking off for the day. Back in Cragen's office, Megan gave Gracie to Mrs. Spears, her diaper bag to Mr. Spears and her card to Cragen for Olivia and Elliot before walking the Spears' out to a waiting cab.

* * *

Outside the Station

* * *

"Here's my card, you can call me at any time with any questions you may have," said Megan. "Thanks, we will," said Mrs. Spears as she climbed into the cab after taking the card. As she sat in her car, Megan watched the cab take off with slightly eerie feeling. As she drove off a sense of foreboding seemed to settle around the precinct, Elliot and Olivia.

* * *

TBC

* * *

AN: Finally. This chapter seemed to take forever for me to write but I finally finished. I didn't mean to take so long to post this chapter. Starting with the third chapter I will switch between writing this story and my new CSI story Maternal Instinct. Thanks again for being so patient while I put the final touches on this story. You know the drill: Read and Review.


	3. Now That She's Gone

Here's chapter 3, finally!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Olivia's Apartment

Olivia was in her apartment, on a rare day off, watching TV and doing a crossword puzzle when her computer beeping alerting her to an IM. She turned off her screensaver and was surprised to find an IM from her boyfriend of two years. The reason for her surprise was simple. He was supposedly at a tux fitting and wasn't supposed to be done for another twenty minutes. She opened the screen.

**PrinceCharming: **Hey princess, what are you doing? **Cinderella: **Not much. I thought you were at your fitting. What happened? **PrinceCharming:** Yeah, since you brought that up; have I got a story for you. **Cinderella:** So?

**PrinceCharming:** So, I was at my fitting and the guy tried to feel me up… TWICE! **Cinderella:** You're kidding! Rotflmao! **PrinceCharming:** Seriously, he ran his hand up my left leg then tried to cup my, uh, you know, and then he did the same with my right leg. **Cinderella:** So what did you do then?

**PrinceCharming:** I got dressed as fast as I could and literally ran from the store. **Cinderella: **So where are you now? **PrinceCharming: **Sitting at a coffee shop two blocks from the store. So how are you doing? **Cinderella:** Better now. I still miss her though. **PrinceCharming:** I know. Are you still going to the Ainslie Evans Home for Addicted Infants later? **Cinderella:** Yeah. Why? **PrinceCharming:** I wanted to take you to dinner, but that can wait until tomorrow. So what do you want to do for your birthday? **Cinderella:** You _know_ my birthday is not for another 2½ weeks and I don't know. So I'll see you tomorrow evening then? **PrinceCharming:** Yep. Sorry, but I've got to get back to work so I'll talk to you later. Love you. **Cinderella:** Ok, love you too. Bye. **PrinceCharming:** Bye

They both signed off and she went back to her crossword puzzle. An hour later she left to go to the Home (something she'd started doing a few days after Gracie was taken).

Unknown multiple locations; two days later

(AN: the first paragraphs lead up to the events that occur on the day in question)They'd had Gracie for 1½ weeks the first time a daycare teacher noticed bruises on her upper thighs and what looked liked a cigarette burn on her left shoulder. The teacher documented the injuries and took pictures of the burn and bruises but didn't say anything to Brett and Amanda. Another two weeks went by before a teacher noticed that Gracie had severe diaper rash, welts on her bottom (that were mostly like from sitting in soiled diapers for long periods of time), and seemed to be steadily loosing weight. After taking pictures a teacher went to put the latest photos and documentation into Gracie's folder, however when she opened the folder she saw the earlier photos and documentation as well as some minor issues (Gracie needing a bath one day, untreated diaper rash, dirty clothes, etc). Without hesitation, the teacher went to the director of the center and showed her all of the photos and documentations. The director called Megan Jackson, who came up to the center, took one look at the pictures and called the Spearses into an emergency meeting. The Spearses naturally denied any wrong doing and Megan Jackson had her hands tied. She couldn't legally do anything until she performed a surprise home visit. The Spearses took Gracie and left for home only to be surprised by Megan the following afternoon. While the rest of the house was somewhat clean, it was what she saw walking into Gracie's room that shook her to the core. Megan was stunned to see the horrible living conditions forced upon Gracie. The room stank like cat urine, dirty clothes and diapers and sour milk, the crib sheets looked like they hadn't been washed since Gracie had moved in, the carpets looked worse than the sheets, there were cat feces in one corner and the laundry hamper was over flowing with spit up covered baby clothes. Upon checking the kitchen it seemed every bottle in the house had dried old milk in it and all of the canned formula had long since expired. There was some powered formula but not enough to last two days. All in all this was by far some of the worst living conditions she'd ever seen and she'd seen a lot. She immediately called the police and Munch and Fin came to arrest the Spears. Megan took Gracie to the Sunshine center where she'd stay until she was healthy again.

The Squadroom; the same evening

Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desks wrapping up for the evening when Cragen came out of his office and approached them. "Benson, Stabler you've got a new case. 14 yr old girl found raped and beaten in an alleyway by a small bodega. She's already at Bellevue; apparently she had an anxiety attack when the first cop (a beat cop) approached her. The docs at the hospital believe she knows her attacker because she keeps saying he didn't do it on purpose and that it's all her fault." "Ok cap" and "On our way, cap" were the simultaneous replies. Both detectives grabbed their coats and left, only to miss seeing Munch and Fin show up with the Spears not even two minutes later. A quick whispered conference saw Fin escorting the Spearses to an interrogation room and Munch heading towards Cragen's office to fill him in.

Cragen's Office

'Knock Knock' "Come in," answered Cragen. The door opened with a squeak as Munch entered the office. He began to talk as he closed the door behind him. "Capt. we've got the suspects in the child abuse case." "So?" "It's the Spearses, you know, Gracie's foster parents?" "Shit. Olivia and Elliot didn't see you come in did they?" "No I don't think so. We came out of one elevator and they went in the other." "Ok, do you know where Gracie is right now?" "Megan said she'd be put into a group home until she was healthy again." "Alright, when Olivia and Elliot get back, escort them to my office and we'll tell them everything then, for now don't say anything to anyone." Both men nodded and left the office. For the first time in a long time Captain Donald Cragen bowed his head and prayed.

Squadroom

Munch caught Fin just as he came out of the interrogation room and began to relay the captain's message. "Capt. doesn't want us to say anything to Elliot and Olivia. We're just supposed to bring them to his office as soon as they get back." "Ok. The Spearses lawyered up so we have to wait to interview them. Casey called, she's on her way. She said she'd be here in 20 minutes or so." At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Munch gave a small smile, and then returned to detective mode, "Ok, well, you want to get rid of some of this paperwork then?" "Why not, I don't got nothing better to do." Both men settled at their desks and got started, not stopping until Casey walked in almost thirty minutes later. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late, is the lawyer here yet?" "Not yet," came the simultaneous answers. "Well, I'll be waiting outside the interview room. Send the lawyer back when they get here." "Consider it done."

Meanwhile at Bellevue Hospital

As they approached the reception desk one of the regular nurses recognized Olivia and intercepted them before they got there. "Detective Benson, Detective Stabler your victim is in room 207," said the nurse. "Thanks Amy" replied Olivia as she and Elliot began to walk towards the room. As they walked they discussed a plan of action. Olivia spoke first, "I'll go in first and see if she's comfortable with you coming into the room. If so, I'll come get you; if not I'll just shake my head." "Good idea Liv, let's get started" replied Elliot. They got to the room a few minutes later and Olivia went in. She spoke as she approached the bed. "Hi, my name is Olivia. What's yours sweetheart?"

"Alexandria…… but everybody calls me Allie." "Ok, Allie, is it ok if my partner comes in? His name is Detective Stabler and he's a very nice man." "No, I don't want him to." "That's just fine he'll just wait in the hall," she said, as she subtly shook her head. "Can you tell me what happened?" "No, I don't want to say, I don't want to get him in trouble, he didn't mean to do it." "Allie, what he did is wrong; no one deserves to be treated this way. How old are you? 14?" at the nod she continued "you should be out with your friends, having fun, you know hanging out at the mall, doing whatever. Instead you're here lying in a hospital bed and whoever did this is out there right now having fun, not even thinking about you, and maybe, just maybe, he's hurting someone else. You don't want that to happen do you?" The silence built as she waited for an answer. A knock on the door broke the silence that had descended on the room. Olivia stepped out and returned a few minutes later; "I'm sorry but I've got to leave, think about what I've said and we'll stop by in the morning. In the mean time if you need to talk this card has both my cell phone and my work number." "Ok, I'll think about it." The two detectives left the hospital and headed back to the precinct. "So, did Cragen say what he wanted?" "Not really, all he said was that he needed us to get back as soon as possible and that he had something important to tell us. But, he didn't say what he wanted to talk to us about." As they made their way back to the station, Olivia filled Elliot in on Allie's statement.

Megan Jackson's office

Megan was sitting at her desk going through her files trying to find Gracie some new foster parents. Incidentally, her thoughts seemed centered on the two detectives she'd only just met. She was unaware of the fact that she was comparing the potential parents to Elliot and Olivia. Eventually she found the match, Christopher and Marianne Saunderson. Not only did they meet her standards, they also met the agency's updated requirements. She called them to give them the good news. /ring ring/ring ring/ 'Hello' "Hello, may I speak to Christopher or Marianne Saunderson, please." 'This is she.' "My name is Megan Jackson and I'm calling about your application for foster care." 'Yes?' "We have a little girl we'd like to place with you." 'Really!' "Yes, ma'am, she's just about 3 months old and you can see her up at the Sunshine Center at the end of the week." 'Oh thank you so much, thank you Ms. Jackson' "You're welcome Mrs. Saunderson; I'll see you then, good bye." 'Good bye.' /click/

Squadroom

Olivia and Elliot had just settled at their desks when Cragen called them into his office. The tone of his voice caused warning bells to go off in both detectives' heads. They spared each other a worried glance before they headed into Cragen's office.

Cragen's Office/ Squadroom

"Olivia, Elliot, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to tell you. There's something you need to know and it's about Gracie." He paused to let it sink in, and then he continued. "Her foster parents were arrested today on charges of child abuse, neglect, and child endangerment. Gracie has been temporarily placed at the Sunshine Center in Brooklyn and she'll remain there until she's healthy again." " What do you mean healthy again," Olivia asked, "What happened to her?" "Well, she is slightly malnourished, she has bruises and burns on her arms and legs, and she has a severe diaper rash," replied Cragen. "What happens now?" asked Elliot. "As I said, she's recovering at the Center and I just spoke to Ms. Jackson an hour ago; she's found new foster parents for Gracie and she's going to take them to see her at the end of the week. She also said that you could go see her anytime while she was at the center." "Great, do you by any chance know what the visiting hours for the Center are?" "Uh huh, its 8am-8pm, Mon-Fri and 7am-9pm, Sat-Sun. By the way, Ms. Jackson also agreed to let you meet the new foster parents, when they come to take Gracie home when she's ready. They wrapped up their conversation and as the detectives were leaving, Cragen asked them to send Munch and Fin to his office. As they walked to their desks, Olivia passed on Cragen's message. "Capt. wants you two in his office ASAP." The partners settled in to do paperwork, while Munch and Fin bickered their way into Cragen's office.

Back in Cragen's office

Munch and Fin sent Cragen a questioning glance as they entered his office. He motioned for them to sit. "As you've probably guessed, I just finished filling Liv and Elliot in and they now know everything we do, so have you gotten anywhere locating Gracie's parents?" Munch answered first, "We canvassed all of Olivia's neighbors and we came up empty. We did manage to get a copy of the surveillance tapes from the cameras in her building but all we can get from that is a hooded figure leaving the carrier and going to the stairwell. We see the same figure exiting the building about ten minutes later." Fin finished, "CSU is going over the note, but they're backlogged right now so it's going to be a couple of days. We were think that the mother may've been a vic that Olivia helped and we would like to pull some of the cases she handled, where we know how vics got pregnant as a result." "Go ahead and see what you find, also check the apartment building next to Olivia's," said Cragen. As Munch and Fin head out to the file room, Cragen's phone rang. It turned out to be a nurse from Bellevue, calling to let him know (after failing to reach his detectives) that their vic had left AMA (against medical advice). He sighed softly and thanked her, while making a note of it. No sooner had he hung up the phone it rang again. "Special Victims Unit, Captain Cragen." 'This is Captain Kalen Davis from narcotics.' "What can I do for you?" 'Yesterday, we raided a warehouse owned by Caesar Valez and captured all but two of his top men and him. We're raiding his other two warehouses in the next few days. The reason I'm calling is that one of those warehouses is his last known location, and I know your squad has a vested interest in seeing this man caught. So, my question is, do you want in on the bust?' "Definitely, I'll send Benson, Stabler, Tutuola, and Munch. When and where do you want them?" 'Warehouse 99, at 7 am sharp tomorrow.' "Listen thanks fo the call and the invite, I know my squad will appreciated it as well." 'It wasn't a problem.' The two captains exchanged the needed info and ended the call. He called Elliot and spoke briefly with him before walking out into his Squadroom and filling in Munch and Fin.

Sunshine Center, 20 mins prior

Olivia and Elliot walked up to the front desk and spoke to the receptionist while they signed in. After informing her who they wanted to see, they got directions to the room Gracie was in and headed in that direction.They quickly found the room and went in, looking around at the cribs. A helper came over asked which baby they were looking for. "We're looking for a 3 month old girl named Grace Spears." 'Oh she's over by the window, her name's on her crib.' "Thanks." "No problem." They went over to the window and quickly located Gracie's crib; she was wide awake. Olivia leaned over, picked her up and moved to a near by rocking chair; Elliot not far behind her. Olivia played with Gracie for a while before handing her over to Elliot. Elliot had only had her for a short moment when his phone rang. He handed Gracie back to Liv and stepped out in the hall to answer his phone. Olivia rocked and sang to Gracie while Elliot handled his call. By the time he finished the call, it was almost time to go, so, he rocked Gracie to sleep and they headed back to the station to pick up Liv's car before heading home. He told her about Cragen message and they talked about it all the back. Both of them wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Megan Jackson's office

(on a paper sticking out of a file)

Application for Foster Care

Name: Christopher Saunderson DOB: April 5, 1970

Spouse's Name: Marianne Saunderson DOB: January 31, 1973

Address: 1623 Landon Ct Queens, New York 91235 Phone#: (202)011-9110

Occupation: Stockbroker Yearly Income: $55,000

Spouse's Occupation: Professor of Law NYU Yearly Income: $25,000

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here it is, chapter three. Finally (and chap. 4 is not far behind)! BTW, I don't know if there is a warehouse 99 or not, but I don't own it if there is. Again so sorry for the long wait, but I gave you a long chapter didn't I? That's all for now folks, don't forget to leave a review. Thanks, Bookworm.


	4. Surprises For Everyone

AMAZINGLY, IT'S CHAPTER 4

**AM****AZ****IN****GL****Y,****IT****'S****CH****AP****TE****R 4**

**Disclaimer: See chap. 1**

Gracie was thriving at the center, she was rapidly gaining weight, her injuries were healing, and she was a happy, vibrant little girl. Olivia and Elliot were constant visitors, stopping by the center as much as work would allow, which was pretty much everyday for Liv. Megan was also a frequent visitor of Gracie, her visits lasting a little bit longer each time she came. The days seemed to pass by as Gracie got better and the Spearses' trial began.

In the three weeks since the trial, the atmosphere around the precinct had become a little tense. Everyone was glad that closing arguments had begun two days ago, and Casey was confident that she had won her case. She had done her very best and now all they could do was hope.

Closing arguments had ended and deliberations had begun on a cold Saturday afternoon. Everyone was surprised and worried when the jury came back just three hours after they had left, with a unanimous verdict. "Madam Foreman, have you reached a verdict?" "We have your honor." "What say you?" "In the case of the state of New York vs. The Spearses, on the count of 1st degree child abuse, we the jury find the defendants, Brett and Amanda Spears…Guilty. On the count of 1st degree child neglect, we the jury find the defendants, Brett and Amanda Spears…Guilty. On the count of 1st degree child endangerment, we the jury find the defendants, Brett and Amanda Spears…Guilty."

"And, have you reached a decision regarding sentencing?" "We have your honor." "What say you?" "We the jury, hereby sentence the defendants to the maximum of 5 years for each count, to equal 15 years without the chance for parole."

"Members of the jury, thank you for service, you are dismissed. At this time the case is closed." Casey accepted congratulations from the defense attorney and hurried off to find a quiet spot so that she could make some very important phone calls to her squad.

**The Sunshine Center**

Two days later Elliot and Olivia went to see Gracie at the center one last time before she went to her new foster parents. After the picked her up and borrowed a stroller from the center, they head off to Central Park; where they spent the afternoon walking and playing. After a short picnic lunch she fed Gracie her lunch and rocked her to sleep. While Gracie napped in between them, she and Elliot curled up and continued their earlier conversation. As day turned to dusk, they gathered their things and began the long trek back to the car. They loaded up the trunk and put a still sleeping Gracie in her car seat, before beginning the journey back to the Sunshine center. Olivia was quiet for most of the drive, only softly whispering to a now wide awake Gracie on occasion, every now and then "sneaking" (unbeknownst to her, he was fully aware of her looks) peaks at her best friend/partner.

When they reached the center Elliot unloaded the stroller and took it back inside, while Olivia removed the car seat (with Gracie strapped inside) and its base from the car, then grabbed the borrowed diaper bag from the roof (where Elliot had set it) and carried it all back inside. After leaving the diaper bag and empty car seat with one of the caregivers, she and Elliot (who was waiting by the door) brought Gracie back to her crib. Elliot took Gracie from Olivia and kissed her forehead before handing her back and heading out to the car to allow Olivia some privacy to say her goodbyes. "I love you baby girl and I want you to be happy with your new family. Be good for your new mommy and daddy, for me ok?" The baby cooed in response to Olivia's voice as she kissed her good bye. She laid Gracie down in her crib for the last time and quickly walked away. As she left, she couldn't do anything to prevent a few tears fro sliding down her cheek.

As they headed back to the station house, Elliot explained about the meeting that was to take place the following morning with the Saundersons. "Megan called while I was waiting for you and she said that the Saundersons had agreed to the meeting because they wanted to assure us that they would take care of Gracie." Olivia's silence was telling and Elliot was a bit concerned about it. "What are you thinking about, baby?" "I'm just worried about Gracie's new foster parents and the meeting tomorrow," Olivia said with a sigh, "You know what happened with the last set and I'm worried about her well being." "Well," said Elliot reaching over to take her hand and giving it a squeeze, "When she called, Megan also told me that they had run extensive background checks on the couple, spoke with friends and family, and had them come in for a second interview. They also sent Gracie over with a care taker just to see how they interacted with her. Megan said they pretty much did everything they could to ensure Gracie's safety, legally and within reason.

As they pulled up the front of the station she turned to him and softly whispered, "I just don't want anything else to happen to her El, she's been through so much already." He walked around the car to where she was standing and wrapped her in gentle hug. "I wish that I could promise you that she'll be ok, but we both know that I can't do that. I will however, promise you that Megan will do everything she can to make sure that that little girl is well taken care of. He let her go and they walked towards the entrance to the station, still holding hands, neither willing to let go until they absolutely had to. As they entered she continued to worry, his assurances only partially calming her.

**The Squadroom**

Munch and Fin had just returned from re-interviewing Olivia's neighbors after having gone back to catch anyone they'd missed during the original questioning. They'd managed to find a guy who'd spent that night at his girlfriend's place and had run into a woman as he was entering his (Liv's) building. The guy told the detectives that he'd seen a hooded figure exit the elevator in hurry and practically run to the door. He noticed that the woman, well; girl really was crying when they bumped into each other as she left. They traded apologies and continued on their separate ways. He was only able to give a basic description of the girl to detectives: shoulder length auburn hair, blue eyes, about 5'8", barely 105 lbs and was wearing blue jeans, gray hoody, and a silver/amethyst cross. He hadn't seen her before and other than what he'd told detectives didn't really get a good look at her. He agreed to talk to a sketch artist later that week and the detectives went on with their search.

Two long weeks later the sketch had failed to produce any leads and the detectives were once again stuck.

**Meanwhile with Gracie**

Gracie had settled in quite nicely with the Saundersons and her new nanny; Amber-Lynn James. Marianna stay home with her as well so Gracie never wanted for attention. Everything seemed to be going well for the new family until one week in early June, while Chris and Marianna were out at his office's annual company picnic. Amber-Lynn had taken Gracie to the park earlier in the day and they had just turned onto the street that would take them home when Amber-Lynn noticed the flames coming out of a second floor window on the Saundersons' home. By the time that firemen arrived on scene the house and everything inside it was engulfed in flames. They lost everything in the fire, so the Saundersons and Gracie moved into a four bed/two bath apartment in upper Manhattan. They replaced most of their clothing within a few days of the fire and life went on or at least it did until a rainy day at the end of October. That day Chris's office sent out a newsletter stating that they were forced to down-size and up to 300 people would be losing their jobs. Chris found out that he would one of the many who lost their job two days after the letter came out. His severance package was nice but it wasn't nearly enough to cover both the rebuilding and Gracie's care.

So just three and a half months after they'd picked her up from the center, Megan was called and 6 month old Gracie was back at the Sunshine center.

**Cold Spring Lodge (cabin 7), Big Indian, NY**

**(2pm)**

They'd been on vacation for almost a week and were due back at the 1-6 in two days. At the moment they were curled up on the couch, in front of the fireplace talking softly and listening to the jazz that was quietly playing in the background. The conversation began to die down as she began to doze off and he took the opportunity to get up and retrieve the ring that had been in his jacket pocket since the day they'd packed up his truck and made the three and a half hour trip to the lodge. After carefully shifting her enough to lay back down behind her, he carefully slid the ring onto her finger and then he too, dozed off.

**(4:45pm)**

She woke first, rubbing her eyes and snuggling closer to him in an attempt to get warm. Giving up after few minutes, she reached behind them for the blanket resting on the back of the couch and pulled it over them. As she adjusted the blanket to make sure it covered them both the glint of the fire off of something on her left ring finger had her fully awake in seconds and she couldn't help but squeal. Her squeals woke him up and while at first he was confused, awareness came quickly and he began to smile. He had his answer. "Liv?" She turned to face him and with a teary-eyed grin she nodded. "Oh my God, El, seriously?" He nodded and she kissed him hard "Yes! Yes! Yes!" They spent the rest of the evening celebrating, stopping briefly for dinner. The following afternoon they repacked his truck and headed back to the apartment they shared with the twins which was better known as home.

**Sunshine Center**

Gracie was once again under the care of Kristen Hayes and the rest of the care-givers at the center and they were all happy to see that this time she was ok. Megan stopped by a few days later to check on Gracie and to see for herself that she was fine. She had fallen in love with the little girl that had touched so many hearts in her short time in the world.

**Squadroom (3 days later)**

Olivia's desk phone began to ring, interrupting what was an otherwise quiet morning. "Special Victims Unit, Stabler speaking." "Hi, my name is Kallie Nelms and I'm a nurse over at Bellevue. I was calling because we found a textbook in one of our rooms with your card tucked inside the front cover." "Is there a name on the cover, Ms. Nelms?" "It's Kallie, and yes there is. The book belongs to an Alexandra Willows and I believe she was a patient here for two and a half days about three weeks ago." "Why did it take so long to find the book?" "It was under the bed, pushed up against the wall; we didn't find it until the room was thoroughly cleaned yesterday." "Ok, my partner and I will be by later today to pick it up."

"It'll be at the front desk when you get here." "Thank you very much. We'll see you then Kallie." "Goodbye." Goodbye." They hung and she turned to her partner with a grin. "El that was Bellevue, apparently our vic left her biology textbook in her room." "Oh; really?" "Yeah we got to pick it up later today." "Oh; ok." They went back to work on the stacks of paperwork that seemed to have multiplied while they were gone. A few hours later, the partners headed out for lunch and the hospital.

**Bellevue Nurses Station **

"Welcome to Bellevue Hospital, how can I help you today," The nurse at the desk said, greeting them with a smile. "We are looking for a nurse by the name of Kallie Nelms," said Olivia. She told me when we spoke on the phone that she had a textbook belonging to one of our victims," added Elliot. "Yes, the book is right here; but I'm afraid Kallie is not here right now," the nurse on duty replied. "Oh that's ok," said Elliot, "She told me she might not be here when we came; when we spoke on the phone." "Well, in that case I guess I can go ahead and give you the book, but first can I see some ID?" "The detectives pulled out their badges with a smile,"No problem, glad you asked," said Olivia as she accepted the book the nurse was holding up. Nodding the nurse replied; "It's a new requirement the hospital is introducing, we're hoping it'll prevent somebody from giving potentially life endangering information to the wrong people.

All in the name of keeping our patients safe and secure while they're here." After trading thank yous and your welcomes, the detectives left the hospital and headed back to their car. As they walked Elliot took the book from Olivia and began to search for the name of the school, which from experience, he knew would be somewhere in the book. "Liv check it out," he said pointing to the inside of the back cover where it read in bold black ink: Manhattan Preparatory Academy. She looked up and grinned; they'd as good as found their missing victim. He returned the grin with one of his own and proceeded to call Cragen to inform him of their lead. After successfully getting Cragen to allow them to follow up the lead in a few days they left the hospital and headed home.

The days following their discovery were filled with wedding preparations and as he now knew about there engagement and relationship; Cragen had graciously allowed them to take days off as needed for fittings and wedding prep.

**Flashback**

Olivia and Elliot, heads bent are whispering furiously at their joined desks. They are arguing over how to tell Cragen about everything and who is going to do the telling. Finally, after 20 minutes of arguing and getting odd looks from their co-detectives, they reached an agreement. They both stand up and she reached into her shirt, pulls out the chain where her ring is currently residing. She slips the ring onto its rightful place and looks up to see her fiancé grinning at her. "It's great to finally see my ring on your finger at the 1-6," he says, shit-eating grin firmly in place. She just nods, to nervous about what they are getting ready to do to actually speak. He grabs her hand and squeezes it, and then they head towards Cragen's office. Munch and Fin, who have been watching in silent amazement, follow them as they pass by. "What's going on guys?" asked Fin.

The couple startles slightly at the sound of his voice and stop walking. They both turn and Elliot begins to reply,"It's none of yo—," he's interrupted by Olivia digging her elbow into his side. "We might as well let them come with; they're going to find out anyways," she whispered. He agreed with her and the four of them continued into Cragen's office after knocking on the door. Cragen is immediately suspicious (and rightly so) as his four favorite (although he'll never tell them that) detectives gather in his office. "What's up," he asks looking between his detectives. Elliot and Olivia are looking very nervous he notes, before switching his attention to Munch and Fin, who both looked as confused as he felt. "Well," begins Elliot, "Liv and I need to tell you something Captain." He looks over at his fiancée for strength, takes a deep breath and continues, "Liv and I are engaged; I proposed while we were out of town last week sir."

In the stunned silence that follows the announcement, the couple shifts nervously as they await their friends' responses. Munch is the first to speak,"How long have you been dating and how did we not know." Olivia answered him,"We have been dating for the past 2½ years and you didn't know because we purposely kept it out of work." Cragen, who has up till now listened silently, finally speaks up, "Why didn't you two say anything sooner?" he asks, a little hurt that the detectives he regards as his children, felt that they couldn't trust him with this. Olivia started, "It's not that we don't you, it's just that we felt like telling anybody meant things would change and we weren't ready to face those changes." Elliot continued on, "We decided that we would tell everybody when we were ready to make our relationship permanent, when we were sure it would stay strong no matter what happened.

Liv concluded, "We're sorry about all the secrecy, you're our friends and we never wanted to hurt you guys in any way. As Olivia finished speaking the door to the office opened and Casey came in, her eyes asking questions as she explained that she had stopped by to see if Liv wanted to get lunch. Munch pulled her to the side and quickly explained what was going on and she was stunned to say the least. She almost squealed as she asked to she the ring and the women left the office to go to lunch, their excited chatter lingering long after the left.

All three men turned to Elliot and he could help but gulp. Cragen was first, "That woman is like a daughter to me, and if you ever, ever hurt her in any way, I will kill you." Elliot nodded; the smile he had only moments ago slow fading. Munch was next, "That woman is like a sister to me and if you ever, ever even contemplate hurting her, I will beat the shit out of you." Fin wrapped it up, "You know the deal, I ain't gonna say it again,. Just know that I know people who will do a lot worse than that. Now frowning, Elliot nodded then spoke, "I swear I will never, ever hurt Liv, I love her too much for that to ever happen. If I ever hurt her, you have my permission to what you will with me." With the traditional threatening done, the men congratulated him and the three detectives left for lunch, promising to bring something back to Cragen.

**End Flashback**

After lunch the detectives only had one case come in, so Liv and Elliot went to pick up his kids from their apartment (Elliot has full custody of his kids because Kathy ran off with her boyfriend) and the group split up to make their fitting appointments (the 3rd of 4).

The three girls met up with Casey and Melinda at the dress shop and spent the afternoon gabbing and trying on their dresses for the first time (they had had to special order the bridesmaid dresses because the shop did not have the right color in the right size). As the girls got ready to leave, they finalized the details for the last fitting and eventual delivery of the dresses. Later in the week, Elliot's older brother Matt flew in for the men's fitting appointment and spent the weekend with his family. The following Monday, Elliot dropped off his brother at JFK and headed into work.

The excitement in the air was palpable, not everyone at the 1-6 knew what it was about, but everyone could feel it. No one could have predicted what was going to happen in the weeks leading up to the wedding. No one.

AN: I'm baacckk! I'm so sorry it to so long to get this chapter posted, but here it is. I know I have some other stories sitting unfinished but I have made the decision to finish this one first before I continue any other story. Anyways, please remember the two r's: Read and Review.

Books

P.S. Go Georgia Gymdogs! Back for more!


End file.
